Another Realm
by Lainna
Summary: Follow Allen Walker as he works with the Noah and the Millenium Earl to destroy the human race. Will this power force of destruction be to much for the Black order, will the 14th stand for such an alliance? Find out in this Tragic adventure fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**Authors notes:**

Well this took a while to finish editing, but thanks to my Niisan I can finally put it up. Enjoy ~ 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from katsura hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

**Another Realm: Chapter 1: Betrayal**

_Exorcists… They exist to hunt those chosen by the gods._

"Hey, did you know that there have been a lot of people that disappeared in this church? This place is abandoned right now, so travelers with no money sleep here. And when they wake up in the morning, the only thing left is their clothes. It's cursed, because of an incident that took place here 2 years ago…"

Standing tall in front of the two figures was a large run down church. Mist drifted across the ground, yet left the trail leading to the front door uncovered, as if inviting them inside. A large three foot metal bar fence sat on a small three foot brick wall along the outside of the church property, dead trees lined the edges, scraping at the worn cobble stone walls. Most of the windows were busted out, chunks of wall missing here and there, and brown dead ivy leaves still clung to the walls. The brunet of the two figures moved down the path towards the church, eyes peering threw round glasses as she looked up at the broken down building, seeming a bit nervous. The wind pulled at her dark blue officer clothing, brown hair waving slightly in the breeze as she stood, looking up at the church for a second before continuing down the path.

"A-are we really going in there? Moore!" the other officer whined as he reached out to stop her, but was unable to before she got out of reach.

"The citizens have made a lot of complaints about this church. About people disappearing and such." The brunet, now known to be Moore said as she looked back.

"I know, it's cursed, isn't it?" the man was shaking, hands gripping the bars of the open gate as he looked at her in fear.

"Charles… Are those the words of a cop!" Moore said, staring at him blankly.

"It's probably just a rumor some idiot started. Let's check it out and see for ourselves." The brunet said as she pulled her officers helm on over her brown hair and started to walk again.

"This church is not cursed!" she repeated to reassure her partner.

After a moments hesitation the man let go of the bars, following after her quickly.

"A-Alright…"

The door to the church creaked as the heavy wooden doors were pushed open. They stopped as they entered the church, chunks of the roof and glass from the windows lay across the floor. The wooden walls held holes and scratches; strange dust lay across the floor.

"Wow, it's pretty messed up. I wonder if any travelers really stay here?" Moore asked calmly, despite the eerie feel to the air of the church.

She jumped and twisted around as her partner let out a nearly girl like scream.

"What is it!"

"O-on my leg…" the man said shaking once more as something rubbed against his leg, to scared to look down.

Kneeling down the brunet sighed.

"It's only a cat." She said as she started to lift it up.

"What?" boy did he feel embarrassed…

The sound of something like static caught Morre's attention. Now holding the cat to her chest, she turned to see whatever it was, still knelt in front of the older officer.

"What's that sound?" she froze at the site of hundreds of black bats headed their way.

She gasped, her partner screamed as the bats flew over them. A hand reached out, snatching both Moore and the cat up, dragging her up the stairs.

* * *

Pulling what he thought to simply be a cat after him, he slammed the door behind him and pushed it up against a chair.

"Gotcha! I won't let you get away this time." He muttered as the bats fled into the darkness of the room.

He froze as he heard a cough and his eyes landed on a person and a cat, instead of just a cat.

"Eh? A human?" he backed away.

"Why is a human here…" he was stopped as a click alerting him to the hand cuff that latched around his wrist.

"Damn you!" Moore growled adjusting her helmet.

"Who are you!" she demanded yanking slightly on the chain of the hand cuffs.

"I'm sorry! I was too into it and didn't notice you!" he stepped from the shadows, silver hair poking from a green bandanna and a brown trench coat keeping him warm from the cold air of the windowless church.

"I was just trying to grab the cat." He said, hands in front of him like he was at a stick up.

_Think fast think fast…_

"I'm, um… A traveler…" he said hoping she wouldn't question him about why he paused.

He didn't resist when she stood and pushed him into the chair before locking him to broken out window panel. Of course, as he listened to her tell him of the rumors, he knew what was going on.

"Hmm… I wasn't aware that there were such bad rumors about this place. I came to this town this morning but, while I was walking over here, this cat ate a valuable item of mine, and I was looking for it." He explained despite how easily he could get free.

Why did he have to lay low like this? It was just one lousy human girl, cop or not, why couldn't he just break free and get away? And that damn cat was taunting him at his feet, sitting there like nothing was going on.

When Moore stared at him coldly he blinked before putting on a pathetic face.

"It's true! It's an item I got for my father and I can't afford to lose it!" he said panicking, he didn't have time to go to jail right now.

"Father? Who is he?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well… ummm… He's missing somewhere in India…" he said quickly not really knowing exactly where the man he was referring to as father was at the moment.

The air chilled as she stared him down harder before the cat jumped onto his lap and rubbed against him.

_This is your entire fault, you stupid fur ball._

He looked up as the officer spoke again and blinked.

"Well, I'm going to get my partner, you just wait here." She said sternly.

Both of them jumped as a loud scream interrupted them, the cop turned.

"W-What!" The sound of large bangs came from down stairs.

"You stay here!" she called running out the door and slamming it behind her.

Allen sighed, looking at the cat and frowning.

"I'll have to deal with you later." He muttered sternly before standing calmly, the cat made an annoyed hiss as it was forced up.

Moving calmly, he slipped out of the cuffs, leaving them on the window seal before tugging on his bandanna and dusting him self off. Picking up the cat before it could escape; he sighed and went to move to the door.

"I hate cops…" he muttered slightly and moved down the stairs.

Dropping the cat as he saw the misting dust he growled and pulled his bandanna off, running down the stairs as the cop started to choke.

"Be careful. The gas coming from the corpse is poisonous." He said calmly looking at her to make sure she was ok, a stern look on his face.

"There isn't any thing you can do now… He's gone…"

As he looked down he noticed her faint and gasped.

"Officer!" he sighed as she went limp and glared at the cat.

"You're going to pay for this later you pest." He growled though the cat simply ignored him.

Sighing, he stood, eyes looking down at the motionless officer that now lay on the floor with a green bandanna over her mouth.

"I have to get her to safety…" he muttered before shaking his head and despite his better judgment, lifted her up with one arm and grabbed the cat in the other.

Moving quickly, knowing how bad it was to be in this gas made by the akuma bullet, he stepped over rubble and glass and out the front door of the church. He didn't have much time to loose, he needed to get her to some place safe and as much as he hated it, he headed for the police station right away. Why he felt so compelled to help this pathetic little human, he wasn't sure, but, here he was, standing in the door of the office with cops staring him down.

"Some one help!" he called and instantly some one took her from his arms, laying her down on a wooden bench.

He was snagged up and pulled into a room, cat and all.

_I don't have time for this… but if there are Akuma around, maybe I can find him…_

He put on an innocent face, sweat dropping at he was questioned. Answer the best he could with out giving any thing about him self away. After what felt like hours the door opened, the brunet officer from before stepping in.

The silver haired boy looked over, seeming very nervous.

"His name is Allen Walker. Unknown Address, underage, and from an unknown country." As the detective said this Allen felt his chances of escape, his mind trailed at how unhappy that man would be when he found out he had been put in jail for saving a human. He shivered then jumped as his train of thought was interrupted by a slam on the desk.

"You did it, didn't you!" the detective growled looking at Allen angrily.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T!" Allen yelled in shock as frightened tears of what that man would do to him should he find out about all this.

"Why are you so suspicious of me! I just carried the unconscious officer here!" Allen cried.

_This is awful!_

"IT'S WEIRD THAT YOU WERE IN THE CHUCH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" the detective defended loudly.

"And besides, look at your hand! It's red, it must be blood!" he growled grabbing Allen's tied hands to get a closer look.

_All humans are the same… the moment some one is different…_

He felt his anger grow but held it back, his voice lowered slightly.

"Umm, no, this hand is really…" he muttered, holding back his anger.

As he spoke the latch to his glove was snapped off and a shocked gasp left the lips of the people in the room, all except for Allen who stared at his hand half in shame, to him it represented his sins, his mistakes.

His hands hit the table in front of him as the detective freaked out.

"What… What the hell is this!" he gasped looking disgusted.

"What the hall are you trying to pull! Doesn't it hurt burning a cross into your hand! You damn Psychopath!" the detective pointed accusingly, finger inches from the albino boy's face.

Oh how sorely tempted he was to bite that thing clean off, but it looked dirty, so he yet again, restrained him self by simply glaring at the man's hand.

"You're supposed to take good care of the body that your parents gave you!" he continued yelling.

Allen blinked as he felt a hand placed on his back and the brunet spoke.

"This boy was with me when the incident occurred." She spoke up, stopping the yelling having clearly seen the hurt in the boy's eyes.

_So not all humans are the same…_

"What!" the man gasped and his cigarette dropped to the floor.

Allen looked down at the cat still sitting in his lap as one of the boy whispered to the detective.

"WHY DID YOU BEOMCE UNCONCIOUS! OFFICER MORRE HESSE!" the man made Allen jump again with his yelling and a slam of his hand on the desk.

"I'm very sorry." Allen looked up at her as she aphorized.

"You were on the scene and didn't even see the culprit! Be more courageous!" the detective leaned back in his chair, grinding his teeth, relight cigarette and all.

Allen knew who it was, he knew what had done this, but he remained quite.

_If they find out, they will come, and I'll have to leave to keep from being seen… Then I won't find him…_

The detective turned his attention back to Allen and he blinked looking up from the yawning cat on his lap.

"Detective Moore, you will keep an eye on this boy. DON'T LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" he said before standing and leaving the room.

Allen sighed looking up at the brunet.

"Sorry about all this…" he muttered slightly.

"But, could you untie me now." He whined holding his hands up.

She sighed reaching down and pulling the thin rope from around his hands before letting him stand up.

"Come on, you can stay at my house until this all blows over." She said and turned.

"Oh, and I'm Moore." She smiled lightly.

"Allen Walker." Allen smiled and held out his normal hand.

After they shook, the brunet turned to leave, Allen following after calmly, cat in hand.

It felt like an hour that they had walked, talking about random things in the town. Mostly her giving him a small tour as they walked, not that this would matter, the boy couldn't find his way out of a paper bag if he wanted to. Once they reached the house she went up stairs right away.

"Don't leave the room." She said sternly before she left.

Sighing, Allen placed his suit case down and looking at the cat.

"How to get that thing back." He frowned.

He shook his head slightly and felt around his pockets. Wait, where was his watch?

"Ok, we have to go back to the church really quick, so don't make a big commotion." He whispered and started to walk.

As he neared the door, grabbing the handle, the cat suddenly lashed out, the struggle sent him into a wall and sliding down it, knocking pictures off the wall.

He winced as a picture landed on his head then the brunet officer came down to see what happened.

"Where are you going! I told you to stay in that room." She said sternly.

"You were going to the church weren't you?" she walked over as Allen stood up and tried to leave.

"Just for a little while." He tried only to get yanked back.

"NO!" he was dragged back into the back room of the house, the study.

He sighed and walked over to the window, looking out at the church just across the way.

_The church is right there too…_

He sighed.

_I hope they don't take the watch…_

"Hey Allen…" Allen blinked as his thoughts were interrupted and turned to look at the officer.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who do you think the Culprit is?" she asked seeming to have noticed his serious and worried look.

"I'm not sure." He lied smoothly with a shrug.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the station today." She sighed and looked at a book in front of her.

They jumped as the door was nearly slammed open, smacking against a filing cabinet to its side with a crash.

A man in a wheel chair with short ragged brown hair and dark rings around his eyes rolled in, staring at the brunet officer with a strange look, much like hunger, body shaking.

She ran to him, kneeling in front of him in worry.

"Brother Mark! What's wrong?" she asked in worry.

Allen blinked, staring at the man for a second. His eyes widened slightly as the eye with the scare across it changed color. Two glowing red rings light up in pure black on his eye, his bangs hiding it slightly.

_So that's where you're hiding._

"My… My stomach, I'm starving." He man said, voice shaky.

"Let me eat… eat you…" he said, blood dripping down his eyes like tears.

Blood splattered across the room, chunks of clothing falling to the floor as metal tubes shot from the man. The metal began to crawl across his skin, forming a ball around where his body used to be as wires attached to his insides, before being hidden inside the metal. An upside down star appeared on his forehead, veins budging as the black that had been around his eyes spread down like rivers of tears, stopping at the edge of his mouth. The tubes turned, pointing to the girl, twisted track cut out inside them showing them as giant guns.

"Brother?" the officer sat in shock on her knees looking into the barrel of the large guns that sat, pointed at her.

"What the hell is this…?" she asked, still stunned.

Allen reached out quickly, hand going to grab the girl, forgetting around the cat on his shoulders.

_No, she is too nice to die!_

This was all he could think. She hadn't looked down on him for his hand like very one else had, she had defended him when he was in trouble. Now it was his turn.

His blood red arm grabbed a hold of one of the many bullets sent into the room. His arm going around the officer protectively as the attack sent him out one window and through a window of the church. He winced as he hit the wall, holding on tight so he didn't drop the cat or the girl. A loud crash filled the air as he was knocked threw the wall taking out a chunk of the window sill before managing to stop the bullet and hitting a wall. He sunk down slightly, hand smoldering from the friction that was just applied to it.

"Are you ok Moore?" he managed to ask with a grunt as he let her off his lap.

"Where are we…?" she asked looking at him to make sure he was ok.

"At the church, we got blown threw the window." He muttered.

"Impossible… You stopped a bullet?" she asked reaching out to take it from him.

He pulled his hand away quickly.

"Don't touch!" he said before looking over at her.

"It's dangerous… This bullet contains a poisonous virus. If you get hit by the bullet, the virus immediately infects you and…." He looked down at the cat as black stars began to appear on its fur.

Blood dripped from the cat's side where it had been hit, he dropped to bullet.

"You shatter." He muttered, the cat turning to dust chunks in his arms.

The chunks dropped to the ground in front of him, Allen's face hidden by the shadow of his hair.

"Damn it… I'm sorry…" he muttered slightly.

"What happened to brother mark…?" the officer asked, looking up at him.

He looked over, a sad look to his eyes, though it was fake.

_I can't hide it from her any more…_

"Moore, what you saw back there was called an Akuma. The Akuma takes over a body and infiltrates out world… That wasn't mark." _It was something better…_

There was a small silence before Allen reached over, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her back into his lap.

"Here it comes!" he said peeking around the corner silently.

_I can't let her get hurt… she isn't like the others._

"Hey, what the hell are you guys going here?" The detective's voice rang out just as the Akuma rounded the corner, just about to see them.

"Detective!" the girl yelled.

"Shit! What the hell is that thing!" he gasped, taking a step back but it was too late.

Allen said nothing, face hidden in his hair as gun shots rang out from the officers, he didn't bother warning them. The Akuma turned, facing them, the bullets doing nothing to its rock hard metal shell. Large booming sounds rang out as the barrels on its body flashed, bullets rushing out and hitting each officer.

"No…" Moore whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Detective… Everyone…" she muttered, her eyes turned to Allen.

"YOU BEAST! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN THEM, WHY!" Allen froze, looking down at the floor.

_She is like them…_

Shadow covered his eyes, he stepped towards the Akuma, a grin spread across his face. The air of the church chilled before he snickered slightly and looked up.

"Stupid human… so easy to fool." She couldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

She looked shocked, the Akuma floating over him like he wasn't even there.

"What?" she asked, taking a step back as a dark grin fell on the silver haired boy's lips.

"Akuma are the weapons of god, made to wipe out you pathetic humans!" The boy grinned darkly before grabbing his coat off the floor and slipping it on, turning.

"Kill her." He muttered.

Turning and walking away, his jacket flaring out behind him as the wind of the church was pulled passed him by the bullets of the Akuma behind him. He heard a scream, that was it, then he stepped out of the church, leaving the Akuma to do as it pleased as he moved onto the next area.

"Stupid human…"

**Ending Authers notes:**

Heh heh heh, evil Allen is going to be so much fun. I couldn't help but grin my self near the end, it was fun. I'm going to start working on my next chapter a bit later, I have two other things I need to write first, but it shouldn't take long for those to get done :3.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fat Man

**Authors notes:**

This chapter is shorter but it was lots of fun. Anyway, Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from katsura hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

**Another Realm: Chapter 2: The Fat Man**

_Akuma, the souls of the dead and the machine merge to become a living weapon of god…_

_Exorcists, the black clothed sinners who destroy Akuma._

A colorfully striped carriage traveled down the cobble stone streets of the imaginary 19th century town. The rattling of the wheels on the stone brick street, the rhythmic clomping of the two white horses that pulled the four wheeled carriage along was the only sound that filled the silence of the night filled street. Sitting on the back of the carriage the silver haired Allen Walker yawned, twisting the pocket watch but it's chain as he stared at it boredly. He was dressed in a fine black suit with a white top and red ribbon around the collar, the front of his suit jacket was open, a thick leather belt around his waist with a pair of steel toe black boots poking out form under his suit pants.

"Stupid cat… I'm lucky I got both my pocket watch and that necklace back from it." He muttered to him self…

"A cat stole your stuff? That seems kind of odd…"

"The cat had risen from the grave." He said as if this was normal not bothering to look over at the white painted face clown and the bunny faced show girl.

"What?" the clown went to ask but was pushed into the wall by the bunny girl as she spoke.

"Did you come here to do some sightseeing, traveler?" she asked with a purr.

"No, I'm looking for some one." He said as he placed the pocket watch back in his pocket and looked back at her, leaning back on his arms.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"My father." He responded.

"Your father?" she asked blinking.

"Yeah, I got separated from him while I was…." His sentence was interrupted by a sudden shout.

"IT'S AN AKUMA!" Some one yelled from down an Alley way.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO GET KILLED-"

The silver haired boy blinked before grabbing his suitcase quickly and leaping off the back of the carriage.

"This is my stop!" he called as he jumped off and ran for the ally.

He ran down the alley in a rush, his boots hitting the bricks below them with loud steps.

"The Akuma, where is it…!" he called as he skidded to a stop looking around the corner.

A group of people had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him. He sweat dropped slightly, blinking.

"Eh?" he glanced around.

"See John, Just because you said you were gonna get killed…" one of the adults smacked a small boy across the side of the head.

"Ow!" the boy whined as he was hit.

"Sorry, it was this guy's fault. He was screaming about an Akuma, and was messing with the Adults." As the man said this Allen's eyes landed on a boy in a red and white stripped shirt with a pilot's hat and goggles on his head, a pair of skates and shorts adorning his lower half.

"I'm not just playing around, idiot! There really is an Akuma!" The boy frowned as he said this, rubbing the back of his head.

Allen blinked and sweat dropped as he watched this and stood at the corner calmly.

"They're slowly invading the world! My dad told me all about it!"

"Yeah, yeah, we head you, here's a candy-" the man said holding out a candy.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A KID!" The boy smacked it away.

He watched as the boy pointed at a homeless man dressed in ragged potato sack clothing.

"It's true! Just a minute ago, a homeless man down there got killed by a big guy with a hat!" he called.

Allen had just been about to walk away when he heard this and froze, turning back to face them, looking at the kid with a slightly serious look now.

"And then they put the bones of the Akuma into his body…" the boy finished.

The homeless 'man' grabbed the boy, putting his fingerless gloved hands over his mouth to shut him up.

"Sorry about that, it's nothing! I was playing with the kid too enthusiastically, and he got too into it…" the man said with a frumpy smile.

"Erm!" the boy tried to speak but the hands over his mouth kept it from being audible.

"I knew it. " one man said as they all turned to leave.

"Even if you scream, we're not gonna listen, John." Another said as they all went to return to work.

There was a long silence, neither the 'man' or boy seeming to noticed one well dressed albino boy hadn't left. Allen frowned as the purple star glowed on the man's head. His arm throbbed and he found him self attacking the Akuma. He was behind the Akuma in seconds, his arms transforming on its own accord, slicing the akuma across the face and back. Allen decided to play along with it, see how much the boy knew.

"You can't deceive my eyes, you're an akuma." He said as slight sparks came off the man shaped akuma, its face falling apart as it's true self was revealed.

Allen's hair fell over his eyes as he frowned, glaring at the ground, an explosion erupting next to him from the akuma before his arm transformed back.

"Your name is John, right?" he asked as he latched the strange glove over his hand, ignoring the familiar feeling of throbbing as the innocence inside his arm acted up.

"You seem to know a lot about akuma… But who are you?" he asked as he smiled at him and looked over.

"KYA-!" the boy suddenly shot out, tackled the albino boy around the neck and knocking the two to the ground.

_Dear god he's touching me! _

Allen choked slightly, tensing as he looked up at the child now sitting on top of him.

"An exorcist! Wow, it's the first time I've ever seen one! Was that the Anti-Akuma weapon? Can I see…." The boys topped as he looked down at the still dazed boy.

"Eh? You ok?" he asked getting off to the boy could get up.

"Yeah… fine." He muttered dusting him self off and fixing his suit jacket.

"And sure, you can see it again, as long as you answer some questions first." Allen said with a kind smile despite how much he was disliking the boy now.

"Now, how do you know about the Akuma?" he asked starting to walk, the boy now rolling along beside him on his skates.

"My dad is a scientist for the Vatican…" he voiced calmly, arms behind his head.

"But he's never home, due to work. I was bored so I started to read his science notes, and that's where I learned about the Akuma!" he chimed happily.

_What weird shoes…_

"I hope that one day I'll also become one of the best scientists in the world, so I can make a weapon that will instantly remove an Akuma!" he said, opening up instantly to the albino boy.

_I am disliking this boy more and more._

Allen smiled

" Sounds cool."

"Any ways…" Allen blinked and looked over.

"What?" he asked noticing the boy seemed to have something on his mind.

"I didn't know exorcists could be so physically weak… My image of an exorcist was a Macho man. You're completely the opposite, Allen." The boy said, his words hitting Allen like a broke wall making him frown.

"How many Akuma have you destroyed so far? How did you get that Anti-Akuma weapon? How did you feel when you destroyed your first Akuma?" the boy asked, changing the subject to many new subjects so Allen could choose the one he wanted to walk about.

Allen tried his best to smile, managing a small one.

"John, you shouldn't ask too many questions." Allen spoke up calmly.

"It's hard to answer them all." He joked with a smile.

The boy sweat dropped.

"Right, sorry." The boy laughed as they started to move again.

As the continued in silence they came across another boy with blond hair.

"Leo!" John said smiling brightly.

"It's been a while, partner! I haven't heard from you since the funeral, I was beginning to get worried!" John said, smiling.

Allen felt his arm and eye throb and winced, taking a step back. He was glad that John was too busy to notice.

"You were at your relatives' place, right? Oh, this is an exorcist, he saved me from an Akuma, can you believe it!" John smiled pointing to the albino boy who had moved a couple of paces back.

Allen gave a smile to the 'boy'.

"Hello." He waved with his none Anti-akuma weapon hand.

"I was patrolling even while you were gone. I knew the inside was a machinery skeleton. And I also, saw the face of the Earl of the Millennium!" he said excitedly.

Allen smirked, his face hidden in shadow, he said nothing.

_So I might fight him soon after all…_

The boy John grabbed the boy's hand.

"John, I want you to go somewhere with me…" he said in a quite voice.

"Um sure… Can Allen come?" John asked.

Loe nodded in response and turned, starting to walk, letting for of John's hand, knowing he would follow. Allen smiled as he followed, though his smile may betray a hint of cruelty in it if the boy had bothered to look back at him.

* * *

The walk was mostly quite other than John trying to get his friend to tell them where they were headed, until of course they had made it to the destination of the boy's choice. Allen smiled as he followed along, remaining silent the whole way, watching.

"Eh, Leo, you wanted me to come here? It's a cemetery." John said as he looked through the bars of the gate around the field of graves.

"Oh, did you want to come here so we could mourn the loss of your mom?" he asked skating ahead of the two and looking back at them.

Allen forced him smiled into a sad look as he watched the boy move into the grave sight.

"You should have said so earlier, geesh." The boy said before he ran into something soft and squishy.

He stopped, blinking before he felt a hand placed on his head.

"Hello~." a purring voice spoke.

_Finally, I found you._

Allen grinned, face hidden by his hair as he leaned back against the gate and watched.

"Nice to meet you, John~." the earl purred.

John backed up, bumping into his friend Leo.

"Th…Th… The Earl of the Millennium!" he said, a terrified look on his face as he looked up at the mash mellow bodied man.

Allen's eyes widened as the boy threw a garlic shaped metal device at the earl and it exploded in a cloud of smoke.

"Take this! Leo, let's run!" he said as he turned to leave, taking his friends hand.

He stopped as his friend didn't move, turning back he spun him around, shaking his shoulders.

"Yo! Leo! What's wrong? He'll kill you!" he said as he shook him, the boy only smiling with a dim nearly lifeless look to his eyes.

"Leo…? Leo's been dead for a long time. 3 Ever since his mom's funeral~. " The earl purred, completely unaffected by what ever the boy had thrown.

"That… you disturbed me, and for that, he's the Akuma that will punish you~!" The earl's grin spread darkly, eyes glowing as they looked over the round glasses that sat over his long nose.

"No… It can't be…."

**Ending Author's notes:**

Had to leave a cliff hanger on this one, heh heh, but I'm sure we all know what's going to happen. *grin*

Or do you...

Any way, please... **REVIEW! ***grins like the earl*

... Wait... did I just do that?


	3. Chapter 3: A Tragic Past

**Authors notes:**

I've had a question about Timcampy. So, in this chapter I'm going to explain a little bit about what happened and why Allen is with the Earl. Hopefully it will explain why Tim isn't there as well.

Sorry for another short chapter, I'll get on to working on the next one today some time, I think. If not today, tomorrow morning, but I should have time to do it today.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from Katsura Hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

**Another Realm:**

**Chapter 3: A Tragic Past**

"Leo?" John asked, hands still on his friends shoulders as the other boy's grin only spread across his face.

"Akuma… They take the physical form of any human who calls back the soul… Then the Akuma works for Lord Millennium, doing god's bidding." Allen spoke up, taking a step towards John and Leo.

John looked up, stunned.

"Allen Walker." The earl purred with the tilt of his head.

"Good evening, Lord Millennium." The boy said with a greeting nod of his head.

"And how is your arm~?" The Earl asked with a purr, seeming to disregard the stunned boy before him.

"Troublesome as always my lord." The albino boy responded.

"W-why..? Why is Leo an Akuma? He's my friend! We even started going on patrol for Akuma together. We promised to protect the city from them…" the boy's eyes glazed over slightly as he recalled when his friend and him had first started the Akuma patrol.

"WHAT KIND OF PROOF DO YOU HAVE!" The boy froze suddenly, as he felt something pressed to the back of his head, something round.

Allen grinned slightly, his grey eyes watching the scene play out.

"Leo?" The boy went to turn around.

Allen winced as his arm throbbed suddenly before activating.

"No..!" he growled trying to hold it back as it nearly dragged him across the ground.

The earl tilted his head to one side as he watched them. The arm managing to get in between the Akuma and John before the shot was fired, putting Allen in the way of it.

Allen winced as he felt the bullets just barely miss, slicing small cuts across his legs and arms before two managed to hit him in the chest. He looked up, looking to his arm.

"Ah…" John said stunned, before his eyes widened as he saw black stars appear on the albino boy's face.

"ALLEN!" he called.

The albino collapsed to his knees, skin turning black as he did this. His eyes closed before he landed on the ground face first.

* * *

"Wow~. His arm really is annoying~." The Earl chimed before turning his attention back to John.

"How do you feel now, John? You really piss me off, you know. You're a weakling, yet you're talking about 'justice' all the time. You even said I was a bad person~." The Earl purred as he glared over his glasses once more.

"I'm creating Akuma for people's own sake~." He purred darkly.

"It's so ugly isn't it? This symbolizes a person's suffering in their heart. You think an Akuma is simply a weapon I create, but an Akuma is made from a person's heart~." The earl purred, running a gloved hand down the side of the Akuma next to him.

"Now just stand still~." The earl mused before bullet shots rang out.

John gasped, eyes widening, he was stunned with fear. A loud scream of pain left his lips as a bullet was set flying threw him, blood splattered out behind him as he hit the ground, gasping for hair but getting nothing. Black stars began to fall across his skin before his eyes glazed over, his hand reached out towards the Akuma.

"Leo…" he managed to whisper before he started to fall apart, turning into nothing but dust on the ground of the grave yard.

"Now that, that is taken care of~." The earl mused, moving over to the albino boy who now lay unconscious on the ground next to the pile of dust.

"Lets get you home~" He picked him up carefully, pulling out a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head on top.

With a slight bounce they were off into the air, floating over the town and headed home.

* * *

Snow drifted to the ground of the small grave yard under the tree atop a hill. Landing on the shoulders of a small brown haired boy who sit in pure silence, eyes glazed over as he sat motionless next to a black gave stone in the shape of a cross.

_Keep moving…_

He could still hear his adopted father's last words to him, sending tears to his dead eyes. His thoughts moving back to all the happy times he had when he was with the man.

"Mana…." The boy whimpered.

"Do you want me to revive Mana Walker~?" a voice purred from the grave stone sitting next to the boy.

The boy looked up, a dead look still in his eyes as tears ran down his face.

"You can…. Do that?" he questioned weakly.

"Yes, I can~. All you have to do is call out his name~." the fat man mused, twirling around and standing next to strange skeletal like build.

The boy stood, looking up at it before a hopeful light fell to his eyes.

"Ma…..Ma…" he tried to speak, shivering in the snow.

"MANA!" he called suddenly, the voice ringing out over the dead silence of the snow covered grave yard.

A bright light shot down from the sky, hitting the skeletal build, engraving the name 'Mana' on its head below the upside down black star.

"A...ll…e…n." the build began to speak, a smile fell on the boy's lips, his heart aching, he took a step forwards, had his suffering come to an end?

"You made me….INTO AN AKUMA!" The boy stopped, a confused look falling to his face, Mana had never yelled before…

This freeze in his steps is most likely what saved the boy's life that day, the blade on the Akuma's left arm swung out, cutting the boy across his left eye. Blood splattered across the snow covered ground as the wires of the right arm of the Akuma latched them self's around his neck.

"YOU MADE ME INTO AN AKUMA! ALLEN!" the build screeched again.

"I'll curse you! I'll curse you, Allen!" the Akuma growled, looking down at the glazed eyes of the boy below him, tears once more falling to the ground.

Just when all seemed lost, the glove of the boy's left hand ripped, a bright green light shooting from it as a silver-white claw shot out, attempting to crush the Akuma's head but instead smacking into it, sending the build flying across the snowy ground. The boy's eye widened, the claw glowing as it sat on the ground for a moment before the fingers of the gigantic claw began to pull him forwards, across the ground.

"MANA…!" the boy yelled, the build looked over.

"NO, DON'T DO THIS TO MANA..!" Tears fell to the ground.

"RUN… RUN, DAD!" the first time the boy had ever called the man dad.

"Allen… I… Love you…" The build said, moving towards the claw.

Allen's eyes widened, the wound hurting, his now cursed eye a black with glowing red circles inside, an upside down star across his forehead, at the top of the black scar.

"MANA!" the boy cried out as the claw rose before striking the Akuma down with a loud crash.

The boy lay motionless on the ground, silence, eyes glazed over, the green flame of his claw like arm the only thing keeping him warm. He managed to push himself up, the claw returning to it's blood stained form, he leaned his back on the man's tomb stone, it was like loosing him all over again, only this time, he had killed him, him self.

"Poor boy~." A voice purred, slightly annoyed though Allen didn't pick up on this.

His hair seemed to bleach out, turning white as he sat in the snow, skin becoming a paler tone.

"Why don't you come with me?" A gloved hand extended towards him.

"I'm sure it's what Mana would have wanted…." Every thing went black as he felt his hand reach up, taking the fat man's hand.

**Authors notes 2:**

Hope that explains a bit about what is going on, :3.

Tim isn't there because Allen never trained with cross, meaning he was never given Tim.

Any way, hope you like the chapter~…

Damn it I'm starting to act like the Earl. .

And remember, please _**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Golden Golem

**Authors notes:**

I have a poll up on my profile on what anime/game you guys want me to write about next time I make a story. If you have the time, please go vote, it will be up for about 2 – 3 weeks.

Anyway, this one is a bit longer to make up for my last two chapters. Hope you guys like it~.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from Katsura Hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

**Another Realm: **

**Chapter 4: The Golden Golem**

_Mana…_

The boy shot up in bed before wincing. A hand went to his cursed eye, his face still wet with tears from his sleep. It had been a long time since he had dreamt of Mana and what had happened on that cold snow covered night, something he wished would stop happening. Every time it happened he woke with a sweat and tears, then for days after his eye would hurt and the scar over it would some times open up and bleed.

Sighing he pushed the covers off, noting he was in his own bed at home. It had been a while since he had been in the mansion, the one place he had been able to call home. The room he was in was adorned with dark wood floors and red wall paper which held a golden flower print along it. His bed sheets were the same red, a gold trim around it with two diamond shapes on ether corner, like a card. A lush red and black rug sat on the floor, red curtains… all in all, the room was very red.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing as doing so made his chest burn slightly.

"That's right… I got shot." He muttered looking down at his bandaged chest.

The Earl must had brought him back and had one of the Akuma pull the virus out, well… for the most part. He had noticed when he looked down, the black of his skin had lightened but he still had a slight gray look to him. He chuckled slightly, amused by the fact it made him look more like his family.

Standing, he moved over to a spare set of clothing, which had been left on a dark wood dresser near the door on the opposite wall of the bed. As he began to button up his shirt the door opened, he blinked, turning as a small girl came skipping in.

"Allen~" she mused, running over to hug him despite his partly dressed figure.

The girl had pale skin with short nearly blue-black hair. She was dressed in a cutesy Lolita dress which had a matching head piece and socks. It was white with frills down the front and around the short sleeves and bottom which stopped at her knees. The socks also had frills around the trim. He blinked.

"What has Sheryl got you wearing now, Road?" he asked, finishing buttoning up his shirt before picking up his pocket watch which had been sitting under it.

"You don't like it?" she pouted as she looked down at her dress.

"It's too bright." He admitted calmly and pulled a red ribbon around the collar of his shirt.

"Aw, and here I thought you would like it." She whined.

"You look adorable." He chuckled.

"But you just said…."

"Not the outfit." He interrupted her to explain.

"Oh…" it took her a second to understand.

"Thank you Allen~" she said hugging him again before taking his hand and starting to pull him along.

"Come on, Lord Millennium will want to know you're awake." She said as she pulled him towards the hall, forgetting he had been hit by the Akuma bullet.

Allen didn't protest despite the fact that her pulling on his arm made his chest hurt a bit. He managed to shut the door to his bedroom as they entered the regally decorated hall of the mansion. Allen smiled slightly, it was so nice to be home where he could fully relax with out a human in sight, well, other than Road's mother of course, but for a human, she was ok.

"Allen~ will you play with me later?" Road asked as they walked down the hall.

"I can't Road, my chest still hurts." Allen explained, hoping his 'no' wouldn't upset the small Lolita Noah girl.

"Aw, why did that arm of yours have to get in the way? Sometimes I wish we could just cut it off!" she complained making Allen more than a bit nervous.

"Eh, I'd rather you not." He said with a sweat drop before the two stopped in front of the doors to the lounge.

Road finally let go of the albino boy's hand, pushing the door open, she skipped inside and sat down in one of the large arm chairs that sat near the fire.

"Allen Walker." The Earl greeted, sitting in the arm chair next to Road, a tea set sitting on the side table in between them.

"Morning Duke Millennium." Allen greeted as well as he moved into the room.

The room was decorated some what like his own, dark wood floors covered in one large rug that nearly reached all four walls and had black intricate designs across it. Red curtains covered the window, filling the room with a gentle red glow from the morning sun outside, Allen had slept through the night. A fire place held a small flickering fire, warming the room and keeping the cold winter morning chill out. Hanging from the ceiling was a small glass chandelier that sent rays of light across the walls as the sun hit it from outside.

Allen took his place in an arm chair across from Road and the Earl, rummaging threw his pockets for a moment he pulled out a silver chained necklace. On this necklace a small gem hung, glowing green and surrounded by two spirals made of silver to protect it.

The Earl looked up, curious as to what Allen was reaching for in his pocket, when his eyes landed on the necklace he purred slightly in anger.

"Innocence?" he questioned earning a nod from the albino boy.

"Allen, you know you aren't supposed to go after innocence." Road said calmly as she stopped playing with a doll that sat in her lap.

"I know, but it was just sitting there." Allen explained. "No one was around so I figured it would be alright."

"It's not alright, you shouldn't have gone off on your own~." The earl purred.

"I'm sorry lord Millennium." Allen said, a chill going threw his spine from the sing-song tone the Earl held.

"It's alright, just don't do it again. Road, take that out back and get rid of it." The Earl said, taking a sip of tea.

Road pouted, not wanting to leave the room Allen was in, but stood and took the chain from his hand with out complaint.

"How are you feeling?" The Earl asked, changing the subject easily.

"Fine, my chest hurts a bit, but I'll be ok." Allen responded taking a cup of tea from an Akuma maid who he hadn't noticed was in the room.

"That's good. Why don't you go to your room and unpack. I'm sure your travels have made you tired." He suggested calmly, putting down the tea cup.

Allen stood calmly.

"Alright." He said and turned to the door but was stopped just as he opened it.

"Remember to call the house next time we get separated because of that arm of yours." The Earl mused, seeming rather annoyed the boy hadn't thought to do so.

Allen sweat dropped slightly, feeling a bit silly for not thinking of that.

"Sorry… I didn't think to do that." he admitted before leaving the room.

Moving down the hall he let him self return to his thoughts, mind wandering off to Mana… He shook his head, stopping and trying to force him self off the topic. Wincing a hand went to his eye and he frowned as he felt something wet and warm drip down his face.

"Great." He turned, going into the nearest bathroom and stopping in front of the mirror.

He let his hand fall to his side, looking at him self in the mirror. A small trail of blood moved down his face, dripping off his chin and landing in the sink he was leaning over. His hair was messy, his skin starting to return to its normal shade. He looked down at the hand that held innocence. He frowned, he could still remember the feeling of pure fear he had held when his claw had gone after his father. He shuddered and looked away from it, reaching out with his other hand he grabbed a cloth rag and wet it in the sink before dabbing it over the open wound over his eye.

"Why do you hurt every time I think of him…" he muttered.

"Allen…" he jerked around, eyes wide, he could have swore he had heard Mana's voice.

"M…Mana?" he couldn't help but ask.

No answer, the door was open like he had left it, the light of the sun shining in through a window which was covered with a nearly see threw tan curtain. He calmed him self, shaking his head, blaming his mind for playing tricks on him. He turned to look back at the mirror and gasped, jerking back around he looked threw the room once more.

"What the hell is going on…" he said, shaking slightly.

He turned to look at the mirror again. He could have sworn he saw someone standing right behind him.

"I need to stop drinking tea." He shook his head, looking at the floor as he walked out.

He moved down the hall, once more heading to his room. He was still a bit jumpy from the bathroom and decided he would lock the door to his room. His suitcase was sitting on the floor next to the foot of his bed. Calmly he picked it up and placed it on his bed before unlocking the latches and opening it. He blinked slightly as something inside his clothing moved. Leaning closer he went to lift the clothing to see what it was, but as he did so a golden creature came flying out. He gasped, falling back as he tripped over his own feet in his surprise and hit the floor.

"Damn it! I've had enough falling for one day!" he growled and looked up, blinking as his eyes landed on the strange thing that now fluttered around the room.

"H-hey!" he jumped up, giving chase.

He darted after the small golden winged creature, attempting to corner it, but every time he was about to catch it, it managed to escape his grasp. After multiple failures in his attempts, he sat down on the edge of his bed, panting. After a second the small golden creature came to rest on his head and he blinked.

"Oh yeah, now you let me close!" he complained before shaking his head slightly.

"What are you any way?" he asked attempting to grab the creature off his head, but it simply fluttered out of reach again.

"More importantly, where did you come from…?" he flopped back on the bed, blinking as the creature landed on the bed next to him.

Its mouth opened and a strange red haired man was seen on some kind of projection or something. The image was distorted so Allen couldn't make out who it was, but he blinked.

"Take care of my Golem for me, it's name is Timcampy. Don't let it eat to much or it will get fat." It was a man's voice and Allen couldn't help but think he had heard it some place before.

Allen blinked.

"Take care of you, huh…" Allen sighed, knowing at this point he didn't have a say in the matter.

He jumped as there was a knock at the door, blinking he sat up.

"Allen, it's time for dinner." Tyki's voice said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there." Allen called standing.

He turned to grab the Golem but blinked as he noticed it was gone.

"Strange… I think I'm going insane…" he muttered before turning and blinking as he felt something in the back of his shirt.

He let out a shocked gasp before realizing it was the golem and frowning.

"My shirt, really?" He shrugged before moving to the door and unlocking it.

He opened the door, blinking as he noticed Tyki look around the room.

"Who were you talking too?" Tyki asked looking down at him when he had noticed no one was in the room.

"Th… OW!" Allen jerked as the golem bit the back of his neck.

"The mirror!" he said quickly earning a shocked blink from the Noah of pleasure before he shrugged.

"Strange thing to do." He said before turning and walking down the hall.

"Yeah…" Allen said frowning as he shut his door and followed.

_Stupid thing bit me…_

The dining hall was filled with bickering, something Allen had come to expect from this family. They didn't tend to get along. Road was sitting doing her homework, grumbling something incoherently under her breath as the twins laughed. They must have messed up her home work again. Allen moved over to sit at his normal place across from Road and next to the Earl and Tyki. The Earl hadn't entered yet, probably busy dealing with 'customers' as he called them. Tyki moved to sit in his normal place, picking up a book that he had been reading before Road had pestered him to go get Allen for her. Skin was missing, something Allen was happy about. It seemed every time the large Noah man was around, some one ended up getting beaten to death for not giving him sugar on his food.

"Allen… can you help me with my home work? I got a whole month's worth." Road complained.

"Sorry Road, you know I'm not good with that kind of stuff." Allen said with a shrug.

"The twins messed it up again!" Road whined glaring daggers at the two which promised pain later.

"You shouldn't have asked us to do it in the first place!" Debitto countered.

"Yeah, shouldn't ask us, heh, heh!" Jasdero proclaimed.

Allen sighed, shaking his head as the argument went on for quite a while before it hushed suddenly as the Earl stepped into the room.

"What's all this noise?" he asked with a purr, sitting down in between Road and Allen at the end of the table.

"The twins messed up my home work." Road said, pointing her pencil accusingly.

"I'll help you with it after dinner Rodo~" The Earl said, trying to make his favorite spoiled Noah happy.

Road smiled and nodded her approval, putting the books on the floor next to her chair.

Allen's stomach growled and he looked down. He hadn't eaten any thing since the night before and was starving. Road blinked, looking at Allen with a chuckle before food was placed on the table by the akuma maids.

Allen of course was the first person to start digging in, pulling a few things on his plate at the time. Tyki blinked, watching.

"Haven't seen you eat like that since you were little." He teased as he placed his book on the table.

Allen blinked, looking over at him with a slight grin.

"I haven't eaten much lately, it's good to be home." He said with a smile.

This said the rest of the family began to eat as well, having somewhat become accustomed to the Albino boy's eating habits. Once dinner was over with they all went their separate ways, Allen heading to the bathroom to take a bath and look over the wounds on his chest.

He shut the door, having made sure to choose a different bathroom than the one before. Calmly he slipped off the ribbon around his neck, the golden golem fluttering out from under his shirt and going to rest on the counter near by. Allen moved over to the tub, turning on the water and getting it to the way he liked it before going to slip off the rest of his clothing. He stopped before he removed his pants and looked at the Golem, blinking.

"Do you have to watch?" he asked, a bit disturbed.

The golem turned around, facing a wall.

"Thank you." Allen said, slipping off the rest of his clothing before slipping into the tub and sighing.

He turned off the water, looking his chest over as he sat in the large square tub made of marble.

"Well, at least those are healed." He said, blinking as he felt the golden golem land on his head.

"Do you like using my head as a perch?" he asked looking at it threw the reflection in the water.

The water was murky so he didn't have any worries about the golem being there.

The golem shifted, curling up on his head. Allen sweat dropped.

"Glad you like it?" he asked more confused as to why his head was so comfortable for the small golem, but he dropped it and let it do as it pleased.

After soaking and washing up, the golem being forced to move so he could wash his hair, the boy stood, wrapping a towel around his lower half and grabbing his clothing. The golem slipped into the shirt now in his arms and Allen blinked.

"Why do you keep hiding?" he questioned but when he didn't get any kind of replay he just shrugged and moved to go back to his room.

It was only noon but he was a bit tired so he figured he would take a nap. He slipped into a larger black dress shirt before going to lie down, the golem fluttering over and resting on the pillow next to his. Allen closed his eyes, letting him self drift into the darkness of sleep.

**Ending Authors notes:**

Well, this took a bit longer than I expected, I got it done. Hope you like it. It took me hours to write non stop. I started this morning….

Please, _**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Road's fun time

**Authors notes:**

Sorry this one took so long, had writers block for a while and wasn't feeling well, then had a fight with my twin so I wasn't up to writing. But it's all good now~.

Enjoy~ *grins*

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from Katsura Hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

**Another Realm:**

**Chapter 5: Road's fun time…**

Allen woke to a smack against his door, yawning he sat up, scratching his head. He stood, moving to the door and opening it.

"Yes?" he asked looking down to see Road pouting up at him with puffed cheeks in her Noah form.

"Tyki won't play with me!" she wined making him sigh.

"So you want me too?" he questioned and scratched the back of his head, still half asleep.

Road nodded, grinning and taking his hand despite the fact he hadn't said yes yet. A checkered door appeared down the hall and opened, Road pulling Allen threw despite his slight protests.

"I just woke up Road." He sighed as he was pulled threw and the door shut behind him.

Checkered floors stretched on as far as the eyes could see, toys and boxes wrapped in bright colorful paper and ribbons floated threw the air. All around them was darkness, the area around them was light by spiral pointed candles which also floated by. Allen shuttered as he remembered the last time she had brought him here.

"Um… Road?" he questioned and turned to look at her, she was grinning widely.

He blinked as a few candles that had been passing by behind her stopped and flipped, the pointed end turning to face him. He gasped and side stepped a candle, now wide awake.

"Road!" he growled before jumping back and skidding to a stop with a frown, three sharp candles having landed in a row in front of his feet and would have hit him if he hadn't moved.

"Come on Allen~ Play with me!" Road mused as she walked towards him, the candles following behind her, dripping hot wax to the ground.

"I'd rather not Road." He said in a calm, polite tone, yet his eyes were cold and annoyed.

He jumped back again, wincing as one of the candles left a grazed cut on his left leg. He fell to one knee before standing back up and turning to run, darting around a large present just in time. Four candles hit the other side of the box with a loud 'thunk'. Allen frowned, glancing around the edge of the box only to gasp and pull his head back. A candle caught his hair cutting a few pieces off.

_She's serious about this!_

Road stepped around the edge, signaling the candles forwards with a flick of her wrist. Allen growled and activated the claw like mechanical arm. He managed to deflect the candles which left small scratches on the surface of his arm. He jumped back again, green flames wrapping around his arm as it formed completely, the flames stopping at his shoulder, glowing brightly. Road simply grinned, enjoying her little game of cat and mouse. Allen knocked back two more candles and turned tail once more. Grabbing a box he tossed it in the way of one of the candles which was sent after him, dodging the rest. The box exploded sending a cloud of smoke into the void of dreams. He used this as cover, ducking behind another large box and panting, his cursed eye glowing red as it inverted.

Road glanced around, frowning as the smoke cleared and starting to walk around, looking for her Allen.

"Allen, where are you~?" she mused as she looked about, smiling, the candles floating behind her as she walked.

She jerked around sending a few candles flying at a box making it explode, Allen frowned as he watched this. He took a step, going to slip farther away from the sadistic Noah of dreams but his movement was spotted and he gasped as candles were sent his way. He put his arm up, shielding him self from the onslaught of hot wax and sharp objects. Small cuts were left across the surface of his arm as he deflected the candles and knocked others away.

Panting Allen held his arm, frowning and taking a step away from Road as she began to corner him, a grin firm on her face.

"What's wrong Allen~. Not having fun?"

"Not really." He muttered.

Road pouted then grinned sending more candles his way. His arm came up to block them but a loud scream of pain left his lips as one of the candles hit a crack in the mechanical arm and pierced threw the armored shell around it. He winced, turning and jumping behind another box to pull out the candle, wincing as the hot wax burned his normal hand. His eyes turned to Road who stood at his side now, grinning and laughing in amusement. He jumped up going to smack her away but wincing as three candles landed in his arm. He was thrown back into a near by wall, screaming out as his arm was pinned and he slid down the wall, head falling forwards, hair in his face. As he went limp, sitting against the wall slumped over.

Road blinked, moving closer with a confused look, she knew it took more than that to damage the boy.

"Allen?" she asked putting a finger to her lips and blinking as she looked down at him.

She gasped and jumped back as green flames suddenly covered Allen's left arm and a murderous feeling aura surrounded him. His arm seemed to unravel like cloth, the candles falling to the floor as a heavy wind blew out all the candles around them. The air glowed green as Allen slowly looked up, a stern demonic look to his eyes. Green flames licking at his skin, illuminating his face with an eerie green glow, red mixing with the green glow. His cursed eye was feline like with a cat like pupil in the middle of the glowing red iris. He stood slowly before speaking in a stern tone of warning.

"I don't want to play Road." The mechanical arm began to reform from its distorted mass as he spoke.

Road frowned and relight the candles throwing them at him, not scared of his warning. This was Allen, he wouldn't attack her or so she thought.

He jumped up into the air, green flames spiraling up after him as he leaped. He pointed his arm at her, glaring as the newly formed barrel began to glow. Road took a step back but stopped and grinned, seeming amused by this turn of events. This grin didn't please the Albino boy however and he fired, green rod like bullets shooting after the girl, landing all around her. She broke threw them, laughing as she sent more candles after the boy how was now in midair. The barrel collapsed in on it self, a glowing green blade like rod forming from it as he deflected the candles once again and shot down after the Noah girl. She gasped as he came after her, the flames from his arm forming a crown like rim over the top of his head. He glared, completely serious. Road fell to her knees as the blade stopped inches from her face.

There was a moment of pure silence, the two just looking at each other before Road dropped the dream world. Allen stood still, ignoring Tyki who blinked as the two just seemed to appear in the hall. A couple more seconds passed before Allen's arm was engulfed in flames, deactivating, and he turned on heel, slamming his bedroom door shut with a loud crash and knocking pictures off the wall.

"Road…. What did you do?" Tyki asked moving over to her and looking down at her, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"I only wanted to play a game." She pouted with puffy cheeks.

Tyki sighed, shaking his head and walking away.

**Ending Authors notes:**

Well… I feel evil *grins*

This chapter was awesome, though I wouldn't want to be on receiving end of those candles, or angry Allen for that matter XD. I'm going to get to working on the next chapter right away!

Also my editor is away at the moment so if my spelling sucks, it's because I don't know when they are going to be back.

Please, _**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Miranda, Miranda, unlucky

**Authors notes:**

This chapter was a bit boring to write, but it's ok~ It's longer than some of my chapters, lol. The fun starts next chapter though~

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from Katsura Hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

**Another Realm:**

**Chapter 6: Miranda, Miranda, unlucky women Miranda.**

Allen poked at the small boiled egg sitting in front of him, he frowned slightly seeming a bit put off by the large grin that had been stained into it's surface by some soy sauce. He blinked as he heard one of his brothers complain about it's taste and spit it out.

"… It's not sweet…" he growled.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Allen blinked, looking on at the scene blankly as his larger brother Skin smacked an Akuma maid across the face, shattering the protective layer.

Allen frowned and pushed the egg away as Skin pounded his fists into the Akuma which lay helplessly on the floor.

"You worthless little shit. You Idiot! I told you to make it sweet!" he growled before Road spoke up.

"Hey, hey. Don't show us something so nasty while we're eating." She said with a bored look.

Allen leaned over the arm of his chair, looking down at the Akuma with a frown.

"It's peeling." He muttered with distaste.

"I'm leaving! My sense of taste doesn't match yours." Allen blinked and looked up as Skin stood and turned to leave.

"What's the matter with you? Just eat the god damn egg, you sweet tooth." Tyki muttered as he took a bite of his own egg.

"Calm down, we're trying to eat dinner with the family." Road said, hands on her lap as she puffed her cheeks in a pout and looked at Skin.

Allen sighed, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in the chair as Road turned her attention to the head of the table.

"Isn't that right, Earl of the Millennium?" she asked as she took a bite of her own egg and grinned slightly.

"Why don't you just get this over with and explain why you called us here for a meal?" Allen said, repulsed by the brutal display that had happened next to his chair.

"Maybe…" Tyki said looking up.

"We're starting?" Road finished, laying her head on the table as skin looked back.

Allen couldn't help but give a grin as the Earl nodded.

"It starts soon~" The Earl mused and sat down his spoon.

"Allen, Road, I have something I want the two of you to take care of~. "

Allen sighed slightly as he walked down the street. Calmly he put his arms behind his head and yawned. Road had stayed behind for the next few days to do home work so he had gone on ahead to see if he could spot exactly where this innocence was and who had it. Allen was dressed in a black trench coat with a hood, his black traveling boots sat on his feet, metal tips sitting over the top of the tip of the boot. A pair of black pants sat poking out from the clothing. He stopped as his eye throbbed and he glanced around, frowning as he saw an Akuma pinning a women to the wall. Calmly he turned, heading towards the ally before interrupting the scene.

"Please let go of her." He muttered.

The Akuma froze, stopping it turned, blinking and looking to Allen before it backed away from the woman.

"Good afternoon, Akuma." He smiled slightly face hiding in his hood as the wind picked up, rushing threw the ally way.

Floating behind him the golden flapping Golem Timcampi fluttered behind him. He frowned as the Akuma ignored him and turned back towards the female he had been pinning to the wall.

_I hate being ignored…_

An angry look flashed in his eyes and his arm activated, having been under his complete control lately after the little game Road had pulled on him. He left his face emotionless as he charged at the ignorant Akuma, the glowing blade of his innocence at his side. Easily, he sliced threw the Akuma before him before letting his arm deactivate and dusted him self off.

"How annoying." He muttered under his breath before stopping and glancing around.

He blinked, tilting his head.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" he questioned with an innocent look on his face as he looked around.

Sighing he shrugged and put his arms behind his head once more before turning to leave the alley. He blinked and stopped as he noted a girl standing looking inside the alley at him, so far every one in town had acted as if he were invisible, yet this girl looked right at him. He noted the black outfit with white trim and silver buttons. He blinked, tilting his head slightly.

_Is this girl from that order place the Earl warned me about? I wonder if she is looking for that woman too… Hmmmm._

Allen smiled calmly and let his hands fall to his sides, now he was curious, he needed to find out more about this girl.

"Hello." He said in a calm tone with a gentle smile.

The girl smiled back and also greeted him.

"Are you ok? I saw an explosion and was wondering if something might have happened." She glanced around noting the obvious battle worn alley.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing really." He said calmly with a dismissive shrug.

She nodded, not seeming to believe him but dropping it none the less.

"I'm Leenalee Lee." She smiled and held out a hand.

"Allen Walker, nice to meet you." The albino boy greeted with a smile and shook it.

She smiled and turned to walk, motioning for him to follow. Calmly Allen stepped along beside her, arms at his side as he walked along next to her.

"So Allen, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile, long black ponytails waving in the wind as they walked.

"I'm waiting for my sister." Allen explained calmly.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Leenalee asked with the tilt of her head.

"Uh, well… No not really." He sweat dropped scratching the back of his head.

Leenalee smiled and stopped at the door to an Inn.

"Well it's getting late, why don't you come stay here with me. I can get you a room." She smiled.

"No, that's fine, thank you though." Allen said calmly before his stomach growled and he looked down.

"Um… but some food would be nice…" he sweat dropped.

Leenalee smiled and nodded.

"Why don't we get some food then? I can pay if you don't have any money." She offered kindly.

"No, I have money, that's fine. Thank you though." Allen said politely.

_Who is this girl? An exorcist? Guess I'll just have to find out won't I…_

Calmly the two turned from the inn and headed to a small café down the street, picking a booth a few down from the door and next to a window they sat across from each other so they could talk.

"So, Allen, How long have you been here?" Leenalee smiled, acting as if this were a normal thing.

"Only a few days now." He smiled calmly as he looked through the menu.

She smiled back and nodded, doing the same, after a second they had decided and ordered something to eat and some coffee, Allen kept his meal small, only two things.

Silently wondering if it would be enough he and Leenalee talked as they ate, nothing important, though she did throw a trick question in there as well.

"Hey Allen, do you know what today's date is?"

"Um… No I can't seem to recall." He shrugged.

"I normally don't keep track of such things. No need to."

"Alright." Leenalee smiled.

Allen looked up from his plate, Leenalee and him having been speaking for quite some time now, he froze, eyes landing on his target.

"Ah…." He blinked and dropped his fork.

_It's her!_

"Something wrong Allen?"

"No… nothing. I need to go, a friend of mine is here." He smiled and stood, giving a bow.

Calmly he started to walk, snagging up the women from before as he left. He pulled her to an alley way, pressing her against a wall with a calm expression.

"Hello there, can I help you with something?"

Looking terrified the women could simply stutter in fear.

"Oh come now, I'm not going to hurt you." Allen said letting her go but keeping in the way of her only escape, he gave a bow.

"Allen Walker, a pleasure my lady." He smiled reassuringly.

She seemed to calm a bit.

"Miranda Lotte… It's nice to m-meet you Allen." She said threw a choked sob.

Allen blinked, tilting his head.

"Something wrong?" he asked calmly as he stood up strait, watching her calmly threw thoughtful eyes.

_What to do with her now… Road is the only one who can take innocence…_

"No, I'm just very happy someone other than me has noticed this town's abnormality." She said seeming relieved.

"I tried telling other people, but I was made fun of. I really wanted to commit suicide, it was so horrid. Oh, but I'm able to dodge the poo now." She gave a creepily fake laugh.

_Poo…? Um… ok?_

"Ms. Miranda, do you have any memory from when this abnormality began?" Allen asked, wanting to get a grasp on things.

"Yes. Everyone in town seemed to forget what happened on the previous October 9th though. It's only me…" a grim horrified look fell on her face.

_This place seems more like hell for her than any thing else…_

"And me." Allen smiled reassuring her once more.

"HELP ME! Please help me! If I stay like this any longer I'm going to get neurosis! You saved me from those weird things yesterday, right? Help me again!" he gasped as he was nearly pounced, Mirada shedding tears in near rivers.

He glanced back, placing a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Hold on one second." He mused with a smile and turned, walking to the ally way and reached around the corner.

His hand caught hold on something, someone, and he pulled them along the corner.

"Leenalee?" he blinked.

She sweat dropped.

"Um… Hi Allen…" she sweat dropped.

"Can I help you?" he frowned, kind look gone.

Leenalee blinked taking a step back with a slightly shocked look.

"Um… I couldn't help but over hear your conversation… Miranda… Did you obtain any thing new on that day?" She smiled.

"No, she didn't." Allen retorted before Miranda could answer.

"Now if you'll excuse us." He muttered, turning and taking Miranda's hand.

"We should be going."

Looking slightly surprised Miranda went along with him, glancing back at the girl.

"Did you two get into a fight?" She asked, having recalled how nice he had been to her before.

"No, I just don't like her sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. We aren't friends. I just met her." He clarified.

She nodded in under standing.

Allen glanced at her with a smile.

"Do you mind if I stay at your place, I don't have a place to stay." He smiled.

"Um, sure."

The rest of the walk was rather silent, Allen glancing over his shoulder on occasion as he walked. He had noted the exorcist girl was following them and shrugged, Road would be here any minute, so it wasn't like he needed to worry about it. Calmly he moved up the stairs with her and into her house, smiling as he stepped inside.

The room was very light, the walls covered in tan paint which lightly stained hard wood floors and lots of windows, most of which were covered by tan curtains. A few pictures sat on the walls and an old grandfather clock sat in the hall of the main room. A coat hanger sat next to the door, which Allen slipped his coat off, revealing his more dress like clothing, a white dress shirt with red ribbon around the neck and a black vest over it. Calmly he tugged at his sleeves to straiten them and smiled.

"Thank you Miranda." He bowed calmly.

Allen blinked as he turned, eyes landing on a clock he moved over to it.

"A clock, how nice…" He smiled before blinking as he heard Miranda fall, a key of some kind dropped to the floor, hitting his foot.

"Hm?" he blinked looking down.

"You ok Miranda?" he smiled offering her a hand.

She picked up the key and took it, standing with a nod.

"That key… oh, is it for the clock?" Allen looked to the clock and blinked looking back at her.

"Y-you think I'm an idiot, don't you? For keeping this thing…" she started to get depressed.

"No, not at all, I know how things can be important to some one." He smiled.

After a second of silence she spoke.

"You know how there are people who aren't good at anything?" she sat down, Allen sitting down in a chair next to her.

"Well, that's how I was… When I was a kid, I used to just stare at the backs of the other students. Everyone could do anything they wanted, and they kept on improving. As an adult, I couldn't do any thing right and I kept on changing from job to job."

Allen blinked as he listened calmly.

"I've… never had anyone say 'thank you' to me. That means I've never been helpful to anyone. I wanted somebody to say 'thank you' to me and I wanted them to accept me. It was then, I found an old clock that was about to be thrown away by an old antique shop. A clock that was being thrown away because it was useless. It seemed like I was seeing a reflection of myself." She looked at the key in her hand.

"The old clock that nobody would budge. The sound of the chime moved my heart. It seemed like the clock had approved of my clumsy self." Tears formed in her eyes.

He smiled calmly as he watched her move to the clock and start dusting it. It remained like this for at least and hour before she suddenly shuddered and stood, going to her bed and lying down.

"Mira…." He froze in mind word and blinked as the room darkened and clocks started to appear all over the walls.

Tilting his head he looked around before gasping and grabbing onto the bed.

"The clock is the innocence." He winced as he was pulled back by the clocks power, watching as the days events were washed away by the power of the clock being sucked into it in a spiral as the hands ran backwards. With a loud clang it stopped, he dropped to his feet as the sun rose and he blinked.

"Huh? But it's not time for that?" his eyes landed on Miranda as she sat up.

"When did I… get in bed?"

**Ending Authors notes:**

Yet again, sorry it took so long. I got put in the hospital for a little bit because I got so sick. I swear this will stop happening!

*bows* Gomen!

Anyway, I hope you liked it~

This one was longer than my last few chapters!

Please, _**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Road's Little Games

**Authors notes:**

Behold! A NEW CHAPTER! yeah…. That's about it….

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from Katsura Hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

"Mistress Road… is it ok to leave Lord Allen alone like this?"

"It should be ok, right? I'll just keep an eye out for a little longer."

**Chapter 7: Road's little games.**

"Incredible… to think that innocence could do something like this." Allen muttered mostly to him self before Miranda walked in to find him stuffing his arm into the clock which made it stick back out at him, he was using it to scratch his head.

"MY CLOCK!" Allen jumped, looking over and blinking.

"Oh, it's ok, nothing has happened to it." He said pulled his arm away and showing her as she cling to it, which he noted.

"It seems that you're the only person who is able to touch the clock, probably because I wasn't here when it activated…" he said, placing a finger to his chin which he quickly realized was something in Earl would do and stopped.

"All of that said, it is likely something called innocence, the cause of the town rewinding."

"R…Really? This clock is what has caused the town to become paranormal?" Mirada asked in a weak voice as she looked up at the clock face, astonished.

A second later Allen had a knife in his face as Mirada seemed to panic.

"You aren't going to break it…! Are you!" Allen sighed slightly.

"Of course not…." He muttered.

'at least… not yet… stupid girl, you don't know just how much trouble you've gotten your self into…' he thought darkly, keeping the smirk from falling to his lips as he turned away from her, just in case.

"So then, on the day this all started, what exactly happened?" he asked as he pulled up a chair and kicked his legs up on the table, leaning back in it with his arms behind his head and a bored expression on his face.

"Well…." Miranda thought back, trying to figure out which October 9th had been the first day….

"….. That was the day…. The day I was fired for the 100th time." She muttered before thinking back to recall that moment.

'Oh great… a flash back' Allen grumped with a twitch.

"As anyone would expect when the number of times I've been fired reached 3 digits, I was feeling very…. Well…. Bad."

"_No more… no more…. Day after day, things always go wrong for me… remain hopeful? HA 'hope'? What's that? Whatever… I don't care about life anymore…"_

"I said… something along I wish tomorrow would never come….." she said thoughtfully.

Allen snapped his fingers and kicked his legs off the table, turning his gaze to the startled women.

"That must be it then, you must be…" he trailed off as there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on for a moment, I'll get it Miradna." He smiled, glad he had been stopped from saying any more.

"Hello…" he smiled as he opened the door but that smile was gone in seconds.

"YOU!" they both snapped, Leenalee having finally found the house of Miranda.

"What are you doing here?" Allen snapped before glancing back into the house, noting the formally distracted Miranda had started to walk over.

Stepping out he pushed Leenalee out who gasped slightly and frowned.

"What was that for?" she asked looking annoyed.

"Listen you stupid girl." He couldn't hold it back anymore, being kind and smiley this whole time was driving him nuts.

"You better leave before I decide to get nasty, I have no time for your interruptions!" he growled, cursed eye starting to glow faintly as he stared at her with a look that sent chills down even Leenalee's spine.

"Excuse me? I just wanted to talk, why are you so snappy all the sudden Allen?" she looked taken aback, that was until an akuma bullet was shot down the hall they were standing in.

A direct hit, the bullet landing against her side as she reached out and grabbed hold of Allen just before they were both shot out the window on the opposing side of the hall way. She… Had she just shielded him? Dust and debris rained down all around them, glass and stone collapsing from the bullet breaking out the back wall of the hall way. Leenalee sat holding her side and coughing as her shoes glowed, fighting off the Akuma virus from the blow. Allen stood slowly, a few chunks of stone calling from his back as he grinned and looked down at her.

"Wow, you exorcists are more pathetic than I thought!" he laughed darkly before grinning down at her.

"Shielding me? Really? How stupid can you…" he didn't get the chance to finish as a blow landed in his chest.

Having recovered and thinking that Allen was an akuma now, leenalee had landed a hard kick to his chest, sending him crashing into a near by building though the window once more. He coughed as he skid to a stop, holding his arm close to his body as it shook and throbbed in pain.

"Damn it…" he growled, cursed eye activated as he jumped up and took a run for it.

The Earl would be pissed if this little girl found out about his innocence, so he couldn't fight her, not on equal terms. He had to fake he had been an akuma, but how… an explosion… an explosion…. His eyes trailed across the room he had just landed in, wait that was it! All around him sat a fine powder, flour, which with how fine it was would be just combustible enough to set off that explosion he wanted. He grinned, reaching into his pocket for the spare match he always carried around with him, in case Tyki ran out of his. All needed was a spark, but if he was standing to close he would be in trouble, so… Jumping out the window on the other side of the building before Leenalee could think to follow. He tossed the matching and dove for cover. Thunk, BANG, the building was up in flames in seconds, the explosion had been a little delayed but he watched as the exorcist stared, confused for the moment before shrugging and accepting the explosion as the sigh he was done and began to head up to Miranda's house once more. Frowning he stood, dusting him self off before he turned to face the Akuma which had taken that moment to approach from behind.

"Lord Allen." It bowed, seeming a little nervous thanks to the rather pissy look on the albino's face.

"Who told you to interrupt?" he snapped darkly, eyes glowing faintly in the dim light of the flaming building.

"M-Mistress Road did…" the Akuma stuttered then sighed in relief as Allen seemed to calm.

"I take it that means he has hold of the girl… and the Innocence?" he questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot on the ground.

"Yes Lord Allen, she asked me to show you too her door."

"Very well, lead the way." He ordered with the wave of his hand, knowing full well the akuma would do as it was told despite him not being a true Noah.

"Yes sir." It stood quickly, still nervous thanks to the rather disgruntled teen behind him.

"Road!" Allen snapped as he stepped up behind her, the girl wearing an exorcist uniform top which was far to big for her… Leenalee must have found a way in… poor girl.

"Allen! Oh good you're here, now we can have some real fun!" she cheered as she jumped up and turned towards him, going to give him a hug.

Allen placed a finger to her chest with a frown, crossing one arm over his chest as he looked down at her with a piercing glare.

"You almost got me found out!" he snapped.

"What were you thinking, sending the Akuma to interrupt us like that? I could have handled it on my own." He snapped causing her to pout and take a step back.

"I just wanted to have a little fun Allen… is that so bad?"

"Rodo! The Earl is not going to be pleased, Lero" the pink umbrella suddenly piped in rather rudly causing the two too snap their gazes to it.

"Shut up Lero!" they both snapped before Allen sighed and ran a hand though his hair to calm him self.

"Alright… no harm done, what has happened has happened." His gaze left from his 'little sister' to Miranda who sat staring and sobbing near by.

"Why Allen… I thought we were friend…" she choked only causing him to smirk and walk up.

"Come now Miranda… You really think someone like me, would be friends with someone like you?" he asked with a laugh.

"You're annoying, self loathing, clumsy, masochistic, and worst of all…. Human." He sneered.

"Allen…." She whimpered.

Just before he was about to keep going a voice spoke up.

"That's enough!" he jerked around, frowning as his eyes landed on the exorcist from before.

"Road… Why did you let her in here?"

"Because I'm bored, and as fun as it is to watch you break that Miranda girl over there, I though this would be lots more fun!" she chimed happily before sticking her lollipop in her mouth and leaning back in her chair with her legs up.

"You do realize…. Now I'm going to have to kill her." Allen smirked slightly, rather seeming to like the idea.

"Yep~" Road chimed as she simply watched, for now.

"I knew there was something wrong with that explosion…" Leenalee frowned, seeming serious now that she had discovered Allen's true self.

"Bravo, you aren't completely stupid." Allen simply retorted before he gave a bow.

"How could you do this… it's wrong!"

"Wrong, right. All figments of the imagination. There is no nice or naughty, only what humans consider to be ideal behavior, behavior of which they don't even follow them self." He laughed.

"After all, humans are destructive little things that deserve nothing more than a bloody death." As he said this, he seemed to be thinking back to something.

Leenalee noted the distraction and took it as her chance to attack, however Allen had been prepared for this despite his rather convincing act and simple stepped back. Her heel landed hard, cracking the checker tile under their feet and causing him to blink, impressed by the power she had for such a tiny thing.

"I'll admit, that was rather impressive." He grinned before charging.

"BUT NOW IT'S MY TURN!" his arm came back as it transformed before colliding with her.

She hadn't expected him to have innocence and when she had gone to simply block the punch, had been hit with the full force of the blow as Allen simply grabbed her. Exorcist held in his grip her slammed her against a wall, laughing as she screamed in both shock and pain from the blow. He drew her back and once more tossed her into the wall, keeping a hold so that should couldn't escape.

"Should have listened when I said too leave exorcist." He snapped before his grip was forced loose.

He narrowly missed an upper cut to his face by leaning back, but she kept coming. Her other boot slid under his feet to knock him off balance forcing him up on one hand in a backwards summersault then back to his feet to get some distance between them. Fighting up close with this one was going to be dangerous, which meant…

He blocked her on coming attack with his innocence arm letting it slid him away from her, just far enough that he might have time to put his plan into motion. He drew his arm back, smirking as a cruel gleam filled his eyes and it started to change.

"Road, hold her off for me, will you?" he asked.

"Okie~" Road cheered, seeming glad she had been invited into this little game of tag.

Thirty Seconds left, Road sent a row of candles flying after the Chinese girl but she only flipped over them, her advance undeterred.

Twenty eight seconds left, a near by akuma landed a blow on her from a blind spot sending her crashing into a near by wall, but this only stopped her for the moment as she got to her feet and ran at him again, determination covering her face.

Twenty four seconds left, she was back on her feet, charging at him yet again, this time expecting the Akuma bullet that came from her left, she spun out of the way on her heel only to meet up with a row of candles which pierced her skin, sinking deep into her shoulders and once more stopping her again.

Twenty seconds left, the Leenalee winced as she pulled the candle from her shoulder with a grunt and sat there, trying to let the pain subside for the moment before she stood, panting heavily now she charged again, the girl just didn't know when to give up.

Sixteen seconds left, his arm was almost done, the contorted mass of innocence slowly starting to reassemble as Allen concentrated sourly on keep it under control. Leenalee was knocked back by a second akuma which had charged right into her way. But she quickly spun, kicking it in the side and sending it flying out of her bath.

Fourteen seconds left, Road let out an all out assault of candles, desperate to keep the rapidly approaching female back. She pulled into a ball, skidding to a stop and covering her face and legs with her arms. A single candle hit her good arm but she pulled it out as well, blood dripping down her shoulder and now her other arm as well.

Six, she was up again, five, she only had a short distance to go, four, this was going to be close, three, his heart was racing in his chest, his eyes locked on his target with pure determination and concentration, two….. one…. He boot met his face, his gun met her body and the two were sent flying back.

Leenalee slammed against the back wall once more, screaming out as the rod from allen's gun pinned her to the wall, stuck through her side, upper legs, shoulders, and right arm. Allen, having gotten kicked hard enough to fly a good few feet, landed on a pile of road's boxes, unconscious. That left Road… and Leenalee… Road looked shocked, Allen unconscious, the exorcist pinned… she had no choice now. A grin spread across her face, but not one of happiness… no… one of malice and hate as her anger filled eyes landed on Leenalee.

"You… hurt my Allen." She growled in an almost cheerful tone, a tone which sent chills down Leenalee's spine and made her skin crawl.

"Why are you doing this? You're both humans! Why are you working for the Earl?" Road laughed.

"Well… seeing as you're going to die anyway I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you." She voiced, twirling a rather irritated pink umbrella around in a circle.

"We are Noah, the ultimate human being… you, subhuman, who serve the false god, are nothing but a parasite on the face of the earth. A parasite which we intend to whip out, forever!" She purred before grinning.

"But now that I've told you, be a good girl and sit still. I'll make sure to make this as painful as possible." She giggled.

Leenalee frowned, her eyes locked on Miranda then returned to Road once more. She screamed out as her leg free and gave a sharp kick, ripping a hole in Road's little dream world and causing it to collapse around her and Miranda…

"Damn it!" Road yelled.

"NO FAIR THEY GOT AWAY!" she fumed before turning to a slowly waking Allen.

"The Earl is going to be angry, Lero… Now the order knows about Allen, Lero." The umbrella, recently free, spoke up.

"Shut up Lero."

**Authors notes:**

Artemis56567…. Can I has cookie now =D ?

PS: sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't have an editor anymore ^^;


	8. Update, new account Email got hacked

The name of my new account is Junpaku just like this one used to be.

Pure instinct now has two new chapters added to it. I added them today to make up for the lack of updates.

I'm not sure if I'll be continuing in Another Realm. It isn't fun to write for me. ;.; I'm sorry.

(However I am planning on writing a dark Allen one to replace it)

I have another story for the FF9 universe that is a KujaxZidane

My LoZ one will be getting an update sometime soon (within the next two days). It's hard to write in that one because I have to wake up my Ganondorf and he refuses to corporate with me *sigh*

I'm also planning an AkuRoku and a SoRiku one you guys might enjoy.


End file.
